


Santa Cruz

by captainamergirl



Series: Christmases When You Were Mine [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Carly knows Cruz's secret.





	Santa Cruz

**Santa Cruz**  
  
 _“Santa!”_   Michael Corinthos III suddenly cried out and broke out into a happy smile. He and Carly had been eating dinner in Kelly’s when he suddenly bolted from his chair and ran outside. Carly’s heart stopped for a moment. It always did when he was out of her sight. Months away from him, thinking he was dead, had marked her forever. It had marked him too in ways he might never share with her. But for now he looked happy. Really happy, she discovered as soon as she had hurried out of Kelly’s and found Michael talking with sure enough - a man dressed as the fat jolly old elf, complete with the phony white beard. Michael was chattering excitedly as Carly watched the two of them. The man looked vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't place him just then.  
  
Santa dropped to one knee in front of Michael. “Ho ho ho,” he said. “What does this nice little boy want for Christmas?”  
  
Michael launched into a whole spiel about the kind of toys and gadgets he wanted and Carly was glad for the fact that she had purchased most of them weeks ago in anticipation of the holiday. Some would say she was over-compensating but in her mind, after what Michael had endured at AJ’s hands, he deserved a day of nothing but unadulterated joy.  
  
Finally, Michael ran out of things to wish for and Santa nodded. “I’ll be sure to radio the elves,” he said and then looked up at Carly as he passed Michael a little wrapped candy cane. “And what does this pretty lady want for Christmas?”  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. _Pretty lady._ He was obviously hitting on her. She decided to play along though and started rattling off a whole bunch of items until Santa’s dark chocolate eyes were spinning. He finally held up a hand to stop her and chuckled a little. “That’s quite a list.”  
  
Carly looked at Michael. “What I really want most ... Is for my Mr. Man here to have a great holiday.” She looked at Michael chewing contentedly on his candy cane. She could tell her wish was already coming true.  
  
They thanked Santa and then they went back inside.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
A few minutes and a lot of egg nog later, Michael and Carly were packing up to head home when Carly spotted a familiar face. Detective Cruz Rodriguez entered the diner and immediately his eyes moved over to her, studying her appreciatively. His eyes...  
  
Those eyes - and the spot of red makeup on his cheek - gave him away.  
  
Carly stood and moved over to him after grabbing a napkin off the nearest table. She handed it to him and gestured to his cheek pointedly. He smiled widely and ducked his head, wiping away the last evidence of Santa’s jolly red everything.  
  
“Thanks for not blowing my cover,” he murmured, leaning in close and whispering to her.  
  
She nodded. “How did you end up as ... Him anyway?”  
  
“Lost a bet. Long story...” He grinned at her and then Michael ran over.  
  
“Mom, can we go? I want to set out some cookies and milk for Santa. I know he’d appreciate it.”  
  
Carly looked at Cruz and winked knowingly. “I just bet he would.”


End file.
